lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- * this is the coolest smartphone ? **me ave no idea! ** la fono astuta la plu fria (metafor ,perce no ?) **Tu no intende "fono", me suposa! La parola "smartphone" pare es internasional usada (donce "smartfon"), ma si nos trova ce esta es fea, nos pote dise "telefon intelijente" (o "intelifon"?!). "Astuta" sujeste tro un person con intendes e razonas. Per "cool", "fresca" es ja en la disionario. "Fria" sujeste la reversa: ce la cosa ia jela car la moda ia abanda el ... Donce: "Esta telefon intelijente es la plu fresca." Simon ---- * Espresas bobo carateri se articles--characterise ("representa" no sufisi) ** Posable "espresas asurda es tipal de se articles"? O "carateral"? "Carateri se articles" es ance bon, me pensa, como un verbo de usa: la espresa aplica se carater a la articles. Simon **me no acorda. esta ta es un usa strana de -i. me sujeste simple "se articles es plen de espresas asurda" o "se articles es distinguida par la espresas asurda" o "espresas asurda distingui se articles" o "espresas asurda branda se articles"... Jorj **(Branda?) Si on comensa con "carateros" (full of character), on pote dise "caraterosi" per "characterize". Simon **pardona: me intende "marca", ce me pensa es la plu simile a "characterize". ***"Marca" es un idea multe bon. Simon **on no pote es "plen de carater". plu, "characterize" no ave la sinifia "become full of character". ***La carater de un cosa es la cualia ce distingui el; on pote es plen de un cualia. Me ia intende "caraterosi" como un verbo transitiva: "to fill (a thing) with character", "to give (a thing) its character". "Characterize" sinifia o "be characteristic of" o (probable min comun) "describe the characteristics of". Me parla de la sinifia prima. Simon ***me no acorda ancora :-) carater es la cualias de la individua, e tota persones es "plen" de esta cualias. natural, esta cualias aida en distingui un individua, car esta cualias es de esta individua. si carater referi sola a la cualias ce es diferente en un persona, nos ta clama la person "diferente", "strana", o "rara". cuando nos dise en engles "this place is full of character", nos usa la frase en un modo ce no coere con la sinifia de carater. nos debe dise "esta loca es unica" o "esta loca ave multe cualia interesante" o "esta loca ave cualias diferente". ma nos pote nonacorda, no? ****Cuando me dise "this place is full of character", me intende "this place strongly expresses its character". Ma nos ta iniora "carateros", car me acorda ce el ave un aira strana. "Carateri" pare ancora bon, car la parola "characterize" es multe internasional, e (como me ia dise a la comensa) el es un verbo de usa. Se usa de -i es min strana ce el en "barci", "cateteri", e "pexi". (Ma si tu no gusta "carateri", me es contente con tu sujeste de "marca"!) Simon **"barci" e "pexi" es eras stupida de me. los debe es "embarca" (seguente la model de "atera") e "pexa". me va cambia los pronto! * Per favore Jorj , me gusta carateri ,ce es pronto reconosable ,no? **reconosable, posable. lojical, no! ---- * Deficit(economial) ? **el no segue la regulas de lfn, ma "defisit" es universal. ajundada. Jorj * fairly fixed rate ? **proportio justa fisada? ---- * moneal o monetal -- monetary ** "Moneal" ta es "monal". Un bon parola, me pensa. Simon **ajuntada * gustable e nongustable (dis)agreable, **gustable ajuntada * gustada --(cosas) ce on gusta ---- *infetante la contatas de malada ? **Contatores? Simon **-or debe es reservada prima per persones ce labora o vende, etc. contada o contante. **La disionario ave multe multe -ores sin relata a labora o vende: abandor, abitor, acompanior, acusor, adoror, adulor, adulteror, etc, etc, etc. Simon *** me acorda ce Contatores es bon. Myaleee ***me no comprende la frase a supra. per favore, en engles? ***I agree that "contatores" is good (for "contacts" in the sense of "people who come into contact with something"). Simon ***grasias, ma me ia intende la frase orijinal: "infetante la contatas de malada". aora me crede ce la sinifia es "infecting those who had contact with people who have the disease", coreta? per ce no usa "esposadas" per esta persones? on es esposada a un malada, no? Jorj ***"Esposadas" es multe bon. Simon ---- *maladia de Alzheimer o maladia Alzheimer. ? **La prima, sin duta. Simon **malorda de desjenera nervos --degenerative disorder **no usa malorda. usa sindrom. ** Disorder (of speech etc ) difere multe de sindrom( de Down etc) : ***disorder=An ailment that affects the function of mind or body: eating disorders and substance abuse. ***syndrome=A group of symptoms that collectively indicate or characterize a disease, a psychological disorder, or another abnormal condition. ***Posable "desordina" per "disorder". Simon *"desordina" sinfia "out of order". "eating disorders" e "substance abuse" es "psychological disorders" e donce "sindromes. Jorj ** Oce ,malordina ta es plu bon . "Disorder" ( nutritional,speech) ave multe causas , ance organal. Sindrom es spesifada colie de sintomes ( Reye's ,Down's etc ). Es me campo de sabe , e me es serta,perfavore . En duta ,xerca en dision. medical . malordina es bon . ***me ta preferi ce nos usa "disturba", ce es la parola medical per "medical disorder" en espaniol, portuges, e italian. nota ce la plu comun tradui de "disorder" en la linguas romanica es simple "maladia". Jorj ---- * working masses ? **"Masas" es internasional per la sensa de la persones comun, donce "masas laborante". O, plu ostentos, "la proletariales". Simon **me prefere multe "popla laborante". "masses" es un "weasel word" (parola malgidante?) **"Popla" es eselente. Ma me no acorda ce "masses" malgida. El es simple un metafor. Serta el no es como la esemplos de "weasel words" listada en Vicipedia. Simon *topple the regime --reversa o inversa la governa ? *Me ta dise no la un, no la otra, ma "(fa) cade la governa". Simon **nos no usa "fa" aora per cambia verbos sin ojeto a verbos con ojeto: "cade la governa" sufisi. **Tu es coreta, pardona. "Fa cade la governa" sinifia "get the regime toppled" (par algun otra). Simon **"(the) masses" ajuntada como un sinifia de "popla". ("masses"- per me - sinifia un popla ma con un sinifia ajuntada de non-individualia, ce es usada par scrivores per desrespeta la popla) **Ance "popla" es nonindividual; el es un "nom de masa". Per me "the masses" no desrepeta, ma simple referi a la popla comun. Ma me acorda ce "popla" sufisi en LFN. Simon ---- *Es usa de "per" oce : de 1999 e per 6 anios el ia es prisonida ? **Me pensa ce el es bon si on indica un periodo intendeda, como en tu esemplo, o como en "me va senta asi per un ora". Ance en "me ia senta asi per un ora" el es bon si me ia intende un ora de reposa cuando me ia senta me. "Per" pare min bon en "me ia senta asi per tre oras e me ia vide nun", do on indica simple la fato ce un serta periodo ia pasa. La preposada lojical en tal situas ta es "tra", ma el no pare multe natural. Posable "de ante" (from ... ago)? O posable simple "de" — "me senta asi de tre oras", "el es prisonida de 6 anios" — indicante un relata jeneral. O vera, posable "per" es la plu bon eleje! Simon ***me acorda: "per" es perfeta! ---- *They fit me like a glove? **"Los es ajustada per me como un ganto", o "se ajusta es perfeta per me". Simon *campa de prisona >campa de prisoni **Fada. Simon * aderi -- support ; aderinte ,aderor--supporter ** Bon per "aderor" (ce sinifia ja "adherent"), ma posable no tan bon per "aderi". Me sabe ce la linguas romanica usa esta verbo en esta sensa, ma pare plu clar e internasional si nos dise simple "suporta" o "junta se a". Simon ***si. aderor sinifia vera "adherent". "suporta" es la parola per "support". ---- *Es la usas de "teni " coreta ? *teni la monetas( ce es change asi) -- keep the change *teni un revolver su la cusin-- keep a revolver under cushion. *do tu teni la siera ? Where do you keep your saw? *teni galetas ?-- keep chickens. *Teni la boteca en me asentia-- Keep the shop while I'm away. * atenta de teni la malada calma --attempted to keep the patient calm. *teni un diario anial -- keep a yearly diary * teni datos finansial-- keep financial records. * el ia es tenida pos scola-- was kept after school. * teni la enfante a via de caldera-- kept the child away from the kettle * teni un secreta-- keep a secret. *teni plu mone per emerjensia-- keep extra money for emergencies. *teni se promete-- keep one's promise